land of the blindfolded
by black moon-silver sun
Summary: everyone is wearing a blindfold to hide who they really are.mikan did too until one rainy day it snapped in two and her true feeling were shown. 2 chapters per week rated T for gore and laguage
1. blinded by blood

**Me:wazzup!?lol,anyways sorry i haven't been active but i just got a new computer so yeah...anyways on with de disclaimer**

**Luna:well the bitch doesn't own gakuen alice**

**Me:how did the wicked witch from the moon get here?shoo you dirty old hag**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

'_an idiot...that's all i really am,isn't it?i'm a useless idiot who will cry for no reason..'_ mikan was getting beat up by sumire and oh what's this?

Luna is there with sumire and they seem to be rather happy with all the blood and bruises

"now stay away from ruka and natsume!whore" sumire smirked and Luna laughed

Mikan smirked "why on earth would i go near them?natsume is just an ignorant brat who hates everyone,while ruka is just a mindless follower.i already know no one likes me"

"than why don't you disappear?flea bag" Luna glared and mikan smiled at her

"s-ss-sure but first i wanna see my brother...just one last time"the rain started falling and mikan's blood dripped along with it

"your brother has Luna,he doesn't need you" sumire kicked mikan and she coughed up blood

Persona's POV

_'dammit!where is she!where is my sister!' _persona ran through the forest as his skin got cut all for his sister,the one who wore such a strong and cheerful mask,the one who he wanted to keep safe but couldn't...

Normal POV

Persona arrived at the sakura tree where he saw mikan almost dead and two girls kicking her

"onii-san...thank you for fulfilling my wish" mikan pulled off a sad smile and then fell on the ground,she was drifting between life and death...

"DAMMIT!" persona kicked luna and pinned sumire to the wall "stay away from my sister,she's the only one i have left!" persona growled and then quickly picked up mikan carrying her to the hospital

Hospital

"is my sis okay?" persona asked the doctor

"now she is stabilized but this seemed to have been going on for awhile.personally i think taking her away from this place would be best" the doctor had a stern look on his face

"i understand..." persona left the room and went to fine narumi

A couple of hours later

The sun was shining now and but things were still wet including the sakura tree but natsume didn't care,he just went to it and there he was blood...blood was everywhere

"what the..." natsume backed away and bumped into persona

"black cat you should be use to the sight of blood " persona smirked but inside was a frown cause he too didn't want to see the blood of students.especially his dear sister

"was this your doing persona?" natsume spat out and glared

"no..." persona said "i didn't even want this to happen" persona added under his breath

"anyways what are you doing here" natsume clenched his fist

"...i was visiting someone." persona disappeared and natsume marched off to class

In class

"and so fourth ms.sakura will not be attending class today"

jinno had just explain why mikan was not in class today but he only told part of the truth.

after class

"i hope mikan is alright" nonoko said

"she has he baka disease so she'll die unless we operate on her brain" hotaru took out the moron canon and there was a very scary gleam in her eyes

"um hotaru...technically that's just gonna kill her with her cold" anna was horribly disturbed

"looks like anna caught it too" hotaru aimed the moron canon straight at anna's forehead

hospital

"you will be leaving on Saturday" persona read from a list

"hai."mikan said

"you may come back in 3-4 years" persona continued

"hai" mikan said and lied down on her bed."so just 2 more days..." mikan whispered to herself and closed her eyes and imagined a place where she could be free from luna and free from sumire.the word friend disappeared from her mind and her heart on that very day.

Saturday

this was the day mikan sakura was leaving her life to become someone else,someone who can stand on her own two feet,someone who didn't need to wear the blindfold god had given to her and all others.but did god really exist?if he did why was the world so twisted?was it his doing or man?

"i'll see you in awhile..." persona hugged his sister good bye

"well here's my flight,i'll write everyday" she gave her brother her cheeriest smile an ran to board the plane.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**me:so yah i HAVE to make stories like that have mikan traveling away but hey i'm not very imaginative and people hate natsume.**

**koko:please review**

**me: ja ne!till next chapter which you'll probably get right about now.**


	2. when the blindfold fell

**me:that was fast**

**natsume:it's because you have no life**

**me:see this time i am just gonna kill him.end of story and no freaking german boy will stop me.yah i'm talking to the people who like natsume too.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

natsume was sitting on a bench with luna on his lap.

"nat-su-me,today i want you to tell that stupid no-star that she is a fat whore no one will ever like." she said in a sing song voice as she held his chin.

"tch,whatever" he slapped her hand away.

class

_'what should i tell her?she'll probably run to imai crying and have her kill me!' _he thought with his worriedd face covered by a manga.

as he worried like a moron he noticed that neither the teachers nor mikan came through the door.

"ruka,who's teaching this class?" natsume removed the manga from his face and looked at his friend from the corrner of his eye.

"i think it's narumi" he said queitly petting usagi.

natsume got up and walked to the door,if luck was on his side(not gonna happen) he could avoid luna sight for atleast a slight while but then a vine grabbed him by the arm.

"not this time..." narumi said sternly as natsume turned to walk back to his desk

natsume sent a death glare to narumi waiting to hear his speech of love or something.unless it was about luna leaving for the sahara dessert,he didn't give a flying man boob .

"mikan sakura will be studying in america from this day on,that is all" narumi said sadly openning a textbook to start the lesson.

everyone was in shocked.luna and sumire out of joy but most were out of pain.where was she?the person who changed everyone,the person who made them smile and saw them through their fun and sad times.

hotaru,ruka and natsume were the most shocked.hotaru got up and ran out of the room followed by ruka but natsume couldn't even move.he was turning into a living veggie but then he snapped out of it and jumped out the window.

the three ran.to the sakura trees,to her room.they ran everywhere,searching,searching for the light in their empty wastelands.but why couldn't they see it?why couldn't they see thei light diminishing into nothing,why couldn't they see it?

natsume stopped at the front gates whee he saw persona and growled lowly,"what did you do to mikan!?" he screamed starting a fire

"stop using that,you'll make it harder for her" persona glared at natsume."and i saved her from this place.don't be selfish" he said coldly but in his heart he wanted to be selfish and have his sister by his side.luckily persona was wearing a mask or natsume might have seen tears comming from his eyes.person walked away a frown on his face.

america

"class this is mikan sakura from japan.she has the alice of nulification and stealing and she will be partnered with ikuto.her star rank is specail star" the teacher explained as mikan looked around the class

"my start rank in no star,end of story" she said coldly in english.there were whispers around the classroom about her choosing to decrease her star rank and being ikuto's partner.

"should it really be any of your buisness what she does?" a guy with silver hair and blue streaks said standing up."i'm ikuto" he said walking down the stairs.he stuck his hand out for her to shake and she slapped it away.

"sorry i've given up on friends" she said lowering her eyes.

ikuto raised an eyebrow."...interesting" he smirked.he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the seat by the window."well your stuck with me and i can't be your friend so is seat mates acceptable?" he asked putting his legs up

"i'm force to be your seat mate,idiot" she plopped her head on her desk and looked at the board.

i'm tired so lets skip to 3 years later

all the students in gakuen alice were having a slumber party tonight in there classroom as an event but even though they were all still grieving,they couldn't help but have fun.especailly hotaru when she won the card games and collected 5000 rabbits.

"kyaaa!everyone look at the tv ,it's mirage!" anna shoutted running over to the tv wear a band was singing and playing their instruments

[as you may know this band does not have mikan in it,you suprise?

"hello i'm cindy donivay,i'm standing out of yomika hotel and inn where it seems mirage has broken up!" the tv reporter said as mirage came out

back in america

mikan was flipping through the channels and stopped on the mirrage report

"amazing they gave up so soon" she said laying down and watching the report.ikuto was sitting right beside her and holding her hand."i guess that the bad die young too." she said changing the channel

"don't be mean,they're not that bad of musicians" ikuto rested his chin on his knee and glanced at the calender "you going back?" he asked sadly

"for revenge,of course but i'm taking you with me.i already got the headmistress's permission along with your mother's" mikan said pulling herself up and smiling

"does this mean i should start packing?" ikuto asked

"moron,of course it does" she hitted him on the head with her alarm clock and pointed to the door "get packing or i'm leaving without you" she ordered

"3 years and nothing changed,well accept for the fact we've started dating" he rubbed the back of his head and walked out of the door to go pack up his stuff,

"3 years,huh?" mikan turned off the tv and hugged her knees.'_i'll see them too soon'_ she thought to herself.

two long hours of waiting later

mikan and ikuto were well on their way to japan.for the past hour they've been kicking chairs,turning upside down and playing around with their alices.when they finally arrived they started kissing the ground.

when mikan finally figured out what she was doing she got up and looked around."ikuto,let's go.my brother is waiting" she pointed to persona who was too busy drinking his coffee to notice them.

"since when did you have a brother?" ikuto asked following mikan.

"since birth,no duh" she glanced at ikuto and back at persona "onii-san!" she shoutted jumping at her brother.

"ohayo,mikan-chan" persona said petting his younger sister's head.

"onii-san,this is ikuto." mikan introduced the two and they used mikan's transportation alice to arrived to the academy early.

academy

"well mikan,ikuto.you know what to do so just come in on my signal" narumi instructed them.

class

"students i have a specail suprise for you!please welcome two new students!" narumi said as the door slided open

mikan and ikuto walked in still wearing the american AA uniform which for the girls was a black button down shirt,red tie and pleated red skirt.the boy's was the same only with black suit pants

"ikuto sora and a returning student,mikan sakura!" narumi span and then jumped out the door(not that hard to imagine oo)

gasp were heard all over the class abbout how beautiful mikan has become.her hair was long and loose,her cheeks had a slight pink tint and her eyes were like pools of chocolate.while the girls went ga ga over ikuto,his hair was soft and shiny,he had a cool but baby face,and his body was slim but showed off his muscles.

ikuto sighed,"we are both 13,she is my girlfriend,no chance i'm gonna break up with her,i have the alice of ice and creation while mikan has SCE and nullification.we are both dangerous class students and if you piss mikan off you will surely die,both specail star and we are already paired as each other's partner" he took breathed in and added "any questions?"

"come on ikuto i see 2 open seats" mikan said walking to a desk but then luna stood infront of her and blocked her way

"oh and i was enjoying my time with the bitch gone" luna said rolling her eyes

"luna,luna,luna..." mikan said coldy "don't be so mean,infact i came back just to see you" mikan said in a sweet voice and then they both dissapeared and re appear with luna against the wall and mikan holding her throat "now feel the pain i felt!" she said throwing luna against another wall.she sent a horrifying death glare at sumire and got back to her prey when ikuto twisted mikan's arms around her back

"mikan,please do not kill any of our classmates at this time,we have field trips where we can blame it on animals" he said as he loosened his grip

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**me:cliffy hanger!sorry for the rush but i wanna make sure this thing is short**


End file.
